


Rescue Puppies

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [21]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Lost Dogs, Non AU, Puppies, Wevember, based on true story - Freeform, going out at 3 am, why were they out so late at night, yonghoon getting over his fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: That time Yonghoon and Dongmyeong saved a lost puppy
Series: wevember [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 4





	Rescue Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> We probably all know this story by now, but I couldn't resist to write it in how I believe it happened

The sun wasn’t even up when Yonghoon and Dongmyeong had headed out to get some food they needed from the convenience store. It was when Yonghoon noticed the puppy roaming around. Yonghoon recognized the puppy, it belonged to a resident in this area.

So he asked the security guard, confirming that the puppy was lost.

“We need to get it back to its owner,” Yonghoon said to Dongmyeong.

So they tried to grab the puppy, but with it being unfamiliar with them, it ran off. The two kept chasing after it, soon getting worn out. They’ve been chasing it for almost an hour now. Yonghoon racked his brain for a way to get the dog to come to them, finally buying some dog treats. They lured it in with the treats, which effectively worked. Honestly, why didn’t they do this from the start?

Dongmyeong gently picked up the puppy, holding it to his chest.

“Let’s bring him back first.”

Now the problem was that there was no way they could put the puppy in their dorms, they don’t have the things to take care of it. And Yonghoon’s afraid of dogs. It’s a surprise he wanted to help the pupper.

However, one of their producers in the company had dogs and a spot for dogs to rest. So that’s where they placed it for the day.

“We should give it a name,” Dongmyeong suggested.

“But what?”

The members tried to think of ideas for a suitable name to call it for now.

“How about… Wave?”

“That’s actually cute. Let’s call it that.”

They decided to play around with the dog for a while. Yonghoon had been starting to warm up to it, perhaps getting over his fear of dogs.

They didn’t realize it had been a few hours that had passed and the sun was rising. Yonghoon supposed it was time for them to return the dog.

It was during the morning when Yonghoon and Dongmyeong headed out to bring Wave back to its owner, who was surprised and pleased to see their pet back.

 _Dog’s aren’t too bad,_ Yonghoon thought to himself. Perhaps he could get a dog for himself in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm so proud of Yonghoon getting over his fear of dogs. From being scared of them to starting to pet them to now being able to carry them. But I still think about that dog who bit him at a salon XD


End file.
